


Against School Policy

by blackhawkinbudapest



Category: AU - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, over a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhawkinbudapest/pseuds/blackhawkinbudapest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Reckon I have a shot?” She slowed her steps as they reached the fork in their path, when Jane went left to Physics and Darcy went right to Poli-Sci. <br/>“He’s your professor!”<br/>“So?” <br/>“Well it’s kind of against school policy!”<br/>“Pssh policy-schmolisy. I just wanna climb that man like a tree and have mind blowing orgasms that last -”<br/>“Darcy!” Jane exclaimed</p>
<p>Darcy is a student, Thor is a Professor and neither one is appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against School Policy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hipsterjarvis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hipsterjarvis).



> For Kendra, yet again, because she enables my plot bunnies and allows me to continue writing. Love you boo.

Darcy knew she was in deep by the third class. Her European Literature professor (Professor Odinson, “But just call me Thor”) was gorgeous.

Like panty-dropping gorgeous.

So gorgeous that she _actually_ paid attention to him and didn’t complain when Jane dragged her to the front of the class.

She’d taken Euro Lit as a filler subject, something that she could actually do with her best-friend and it still went toward her Poli-Sci degree. It was supposed to be the subject that she cruised by in, barely turned up for and was easy.

But now, with that 6 foot five inch, blond God of a professor she actually had to work and not look like an idiot. They were covering Beowulf this week and she had never heard anything sexier than Professor Odinson reading it old timey English. Really, she was sitting there, dead centre of the fourth row trying very hard not to moan out loud. Her legs were clamped closed because, holy shit, if he glanced her way one more time with those beautiful blue eyes she was going to spontaneously combust.

“Jesus Christ, I swear to god I’m going to die in this class one day.” She sighed to Jane as the class concluded for the day.

“You and every other hetero girl in this room, Darce.” Jane chuckled, slinging a heavy book bag over her shoulder. They started down the stairs for the door.

“Anyone with a functioning libido would be effected by him, dude. That man turns gay girls straight and straight dudes gay.” Darcy turns to face her friend, taking the stairs backward. “What I wouldn’t give to spend a night to Professor - _WAUGH_ ”

Her arms pinwheeled comically as her sneaker slipped off the final step. Jane’s hand shot out but grasped scarf. Darcy’s books went flying and she braced herself for impact.

“Am I dead?” She asked a moment later when she came to an abrupt stop.

A deep chuckle answered her and she took a peek. Blonde hair hung over a beautiful face and blue eyes studied her intently.

“You’re not dead, no.” He shook his head and Darcy’s ovaries did a dance. Professor Odinson propped her up on her feet as easily as if she weight no more than a bag of flour and bent down to scoop up her bag. “But you should probably be careful where you’re going, Miss…?” He straightened ever so slightly so he was psudo-bowing in front of her and held the strap of her bag out to her.

“Lewis. Darcy Lewis.” She replied with a quick smile. She met his eyes boldly, reaching for the bag and taking it just so that her fingers brushed his. “Thanks for being my hero, Professor.” She gave him a small wink. “Chivalry isn’t dead after all, huh Jane?”

Jane let out a small laugh before tugging on Darcy’s arm. “C’mon, or you’re going to be late for POLI2032,” Jane’s cheeks were bright red but Darcy’s were void of a blush as she was pulled by her friend. She raised her hand to wave at her Professor, whose blue eyes were shining mischievously, and then she was out of sight and sighing loudly.

“Oh my _god_ his arms are so strong and beautiful -”

“He was wearing a long sleeve shirt, Darce,”

“Yes but I could feel them. He held me off the floor like I weighed nothing. _NOTHING_ Jane. Nothing.” She smiled stupidly, inhaling the lingering scent of his cologne. “And he smelled _divine_.”

“I think he heard you talking about him.”

“Good.”

“You have no shame, do you?”

“Nope.” Darcy grinned, the ‘p’ popping from her full lips loudly. “Reckon I have a shot?” She slowed her steps as they reached the fork in their path, when Jane went left to Physics and Darcy went right to Poli-Sci.

“He’s your professor!”

“So?”

“Well it’s kind of against school policy!”

“Pssh policy-schmolisy. I just wanna climb that man like a tree and have mind blowing orgasms that last -”

“Darcy!” Jane exclaimed as three guys turned to look their way. Darcy just laughed at how red her friends face was. “Against school policy.” The shorter woman shook her head. “I gotta go meet Bruce before class anyway. I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll be back at the dorm around 6, I’ll bring Thai?”

“I feel like Italian.”

“Done.” Darcy turned on her heel and made a peace sign over her head as a goodbye. She turned her head, almost skipping down the hallway thinking about how strong and beautiful Professor Odinson was and all the ways he could make her squirm with just his tongue.

* * *

 

Two classes and Chaucer later (thanks to which Darcy had not one but 5 consecutive orgasms later that night) she was patiently waiting after class to clarify something about the next paper with Professor Odinson.

She totally needed to know exactly which excerpt out of Chaucer she was supposed to be analysing and if she’d picked the right one. Even though it had been highlighted, written and edited by Jane already.

“Coming?” Jane asked when Darcy stopped dead at the end of the stairs.

“In a sec, I have to ask Professor Odinson about something to do with the assignment.”

“But you’ve fini - “

“ _I’ll see you at the dorm Jane, BYE_ ” Darcy gave her a shove toward the door. Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“You’re asking for trouble.” Jane muttered under her breath as she disappeared out the door.

Darcy stopped at his desk, watching as a preppy, blonde, sorority girl flirted up a storm with the dreamy-eyed Professor. She almost gagged when the cheerleader reached out and pressed a hand to his bicep.

Thank god Darcy’s tactic was to be subtle.

She pulled her v-neck sweater down a little more and checked her phone while she waited, listening to the girl’s annoying voice.

“So you’re sure I picked the right excerpt?”

“Yes Miss Kyle, I put it up on Blackboard and made you all highlight it in class.”

Professor Odinson’s face was grim and cranky looking. Darcy panicked slightly, knowing she needed to change her reason for being here.

“Ok good, I was _just_ checking. Do you mind if I drop you a draft some time?” Miss Kyle gave him a coy wink and flipped some hair around her finger. Darcy let out a snort of amusement. Professor Odinson glanced at her in surprise and she kept her eyes studiously on her phone.

“Whenever you get one done.” He nodded, turning away from Miss Kyle and toward Darcy. “Miss Lewis, what can I help you with?” he asked, giving Miss Kyle an obvious brush off.

The girl gave Darcy a mean look as she passed, leaving the two alone after a few seconds.

Darcy pocketed her phone and smiled up at him. She moved her books to her hip and plucked out the draft Jane had already edited for her to give to him.

“I was just actually wondering if you’d give my draft a looking over?” She asked him, her blue eyes innocent and wide.

Surprise coloured his features.

“You’ve done the assignment?” He asked, taking the paper from her. He leant his massive frame against his desk, inches from her and she couldn’t help but breathe in subtly. His scent was heavenly and enough to get her panties wet.

“Yeah, it wasn’t hard. The excerpt was easy to work with too.” She nodded. “I didn’t realise Chaucer had a dirty mind.” She felt her grin widen and he let out a chuckle.

“He was a very immature man at times,” Professor Odinson’s eyes were on her words. “I’m just glad you’re not asking me about the excerpt.” She watched his blue eyes roll and then he glanced at her. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of girls who ask me that question.”

Darcy shook her head and reached out for him. “It’s probably on a par with how many like to touch your ‘totally awesome biceps, like oh my god’” she exaggerated her voice to mimic the cheerleader who’d just left and flicked her hair.

He laughed again and glanced down at her. He leaned closer. “You would be right.” He said quietly. “This is a great first draft, Miss Lewis.” He held his hand out to give it back to her. “Your friends notes on it are pretty much spot on too,” He nodded to the red scrawl that was Janes’ handwriting. Darcy took it and tucked it onto the top of her books.

“Thanks, she’s pretty great for a science major.” Darcy smiled.

Professor Odinson reached for a pen. “Although you could probably change the wording of this,” He reached over, pulling Darcy’s books forward slightly. He leaned into her, his eyes and hand inches away from her ample bust. Darcy almost stopped breathing in anticipation as he scrawled something on the paper. His pinkie finger brushed against her skin and she held back a shiver, just barely. He paused a second and then withdrew his hand.

“I look forward to reading the final draft.” He smiled and her, bringing the pen up to his lips. Darcy nodded and pushed her lips into a flirty pout.

“I’ll make sure it’s up to standard.” She nodded, taking a step back.

“My standard is pretty high.” He told her, almost playfully, blue eyes shining.

“Oh don’t worry Professor, so are mine.” She replied, just as unabashed as she always was. “See you next class.” She gave a flash of straight, white teeth.

Professor Odinson chuckled and nodded. “Have a good week, Miss Lewis.”

Darcy whirled around, leaving a faint hint of perfume by her dark girls flying behind her and disappeared out the door. Her heartbeat was loud in her chest and she didn’t take note of anything she was passing as she walked to her next class. Her mind was busy conjuring images of Professor Odinson’s hands rubbing themselves all over her breasts and skin.

* * *

 

The girl was trying to kill him. Thor was sure of it. She was seated right in front of his podium and her knees were parted _just_ enough that he could see the bright, fluorescent orange panties she was wearing.

They were driving him fucking wild.

He’d seen the skirt as she’d walked through the doors and he’d thought her ass looked fantastic in it then, but then she’d sat down, he’d started the lecture and all of a sudden, _orange_. Orange was the only thing he could see and it was his new favourite colour.

At first she hadn’t noticed him looking. Then he’d paused to ask a question to the class and the person who’d answered had been right in front of her and he hadn’t been able to remove his eyes. He’d had to ask that person to repeat their answer three times and then when he’d met her deep, blue gaze and he knew that she knew and now she was opening and closing her legs whenever he glanced up. She was also crossing and uncrossing her legs so he kept getting glimpses of creamy white thigh and, Jesus Christ there was a reason why he couldn’t move from behind the podium now. His cock was hard and pressing against his zipper, a bulge in his slacks that wouldn’t go unnoticed.

He usually finished this class some kind of aroused because of her. She was just so flirty and gorgeous and just unabashed. The lecture where they’d discussed Carol Ann Duffy’s poem _Warming Her Pearls_ had been his favourite. She’d so easily explained to the class that it was about an erotic relationship between the maid and the mistress, bordering on the homosexual. A forbidden relationship, much like the one he was thinking about with her.

Of course it had crossed his mind. The woman was beautiful; plump, full lips, fantastic breasts that seemed to almost spill out of the shirts and sweaters she wore and hips that swung her ass like a pendulum, even though he’d seen her in nothing but sneakers and flat-soled boots for the majority of the semester. She was beautiful and forbidden and just so tempting.

Thankfully, it was mid-semester break after today and he was free from her for a week.

But first, he had to apologise for looking up her skirt the entire lesson.

“Alright, that’s all I have for you this week.” He cleared his throat, realising class had come to an end. “Don’t forget your second paper is due the week after we return from break, you can email me over that break if you need to.” He continued to talk as the class packed up. “Any questions please see me after class and Miss Lewis? A word, if you will.” He called out to her, enjoying the way her eyes widened in confusion when he called her name. Her friend’s eyebrows knitted as well and she hissed something to Darcy.

The two trotted down the stairs and he could hear their hushed conversation as they got closer.

“I’ll stick around -”

“No you won’t!”

“Darcy, you can’t do this -”

“I’m not doing _anything_ Jane, it’s probably about my grade -”

“ _Please_ , even _I_ saw him staring up your shirt the entire time -”

Thor winced at that.

“I can’t help that, can I?” Darcy shoved her friend away as she approached the podium. “Go I’ll meet you outside.”

“ _Behave_.” The friend, Jane he remembered, gave her a stern look and Darcy grinned.

“Never.” She replied before turning to Thor. “Professor,” She smiled at him, her lips full and plump and so tantalisingly near. “What can I help you with?”

He cleared his throat, his cock pulsing as if he knew she was so close. He glanced at the last few stragglers exiting the room. Thankfully, no one wanted to have a word with him today.

“I just wanted to apologise for class today.” He started, his cheeks heating up under his beard.

“I’m sorry?” She asked, her eyebrow rising.

“I could, uh, see directly up your skirt and at times I may not have looked away. I apologise for this.” He cleared his throat, more uncomfortable than he had ever been in his life.

For a few moments she didn’t say anything. Then she cocked her hip and grinned.

“I wondered if the orange would catch your eye.” She said in a low voice. His heart almost stopped in his chest.

“You knew?”

“Duh. You weren’t subtle, Professor.” She laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. He got a faint scent of jasmine and lily and he had to swallow hard to stop himself doing something stupid.

Kissing her was for sure classed as stupid.

“Orange isn’t subtle either.”

“No it isn’t.” She sounded delighted. “Thought you might need something to remember me by over break.” She laughed.

“You’re hard to forget, Miss Lewis.”

“Darcy.” She said quickly. “Darcy is fine.”

Thor held his tongue. He wanted to tell her to call him Thor because he wanted so badly to hear his name from her lips, but he didn’t.

“If it’s all the same, I think Miss Lewis is more appropriate for our current situation.” He cleared his throat, his self control getting the work out of its lift.

She took a step toward him and his fingers tightened on the podium.

“If you insist.” She breathed, placing her books on her hip. She stepped right beside him, close enough that he could feel her breasts brushing against his arm.

His mind screamed at him to move but his feet weren’t listening. If he was moving anywhere it was closer to her.

“Miss Lewis sounds pretty dirty, now I think about it.” Her voice was but a whisper and he closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

Big mistake.

She smelled like jasmine and lily and coconut and he wanted a taste.

She moved closer again, lifting herself up, her breasts dragging over his shirt and her free hand resting on his forearm. Her lips found his cheek and his eyes popped open. She pressed something warm into his hand.

“Have a good break, professor.” she said as she pulled away. His eyes opened and he looked down. “See you when we’re back.” He barely heard her goodbye for in his palm was a bright orange thong. He wasn’t sure how she’d whipped it off but she had and he was holding it.

She turned away from him, her fingers slipping from his skin and he watched as her skirt flipped around her pert behind.

“Don’t forget to do your essay!” He managed to call out behind her.

“Oh I’ll be doing a lot of things. I’ll email you, shall I?” She turned as she made it to the door, winking as she went.

Thor just shook his head as the door swung shut behind her and looked down at the underwear.

Good god, he was in big, _big_ trouble with that girl.

 

* * *

 

From: darcy.lewis@culver.edu  
To: [thor.odinson@culver.edu](mailto:thor.odinson@culver.edu.au)

Subject: Midterm paper draft.

 

Hey Professor,   
Enclosed is my essay. Let me know what you think asap. Hope your break is going well.

 

Darcy.   
P.S. Enjoy what else I enclosed for you.

 

Thor opened the attachment and read through her essay, making corrections where they were needed. He almost fell off his chair when he came to the last page and all that was there was an A4 picture of Darcy posed on her bed in a deep blue and black corset with a tiny little thong. She was angled just so that he could see her rounded ass, but also her generous breasts that threatened to spill from the cups.

The groan that spilled from his lips was loud and animal and god he wanted her right then and there, student/teacher relationship be damned.

 

From: [thor.odinson@culver.edu](mailto:thor.odinson@culver.edu.au)

To: [darcy.lewis@culver.edu](mailto:darcy.lewis@culver.edu)

 

Miss Lewis,

Your essay was a very good read. I was happy with your structure and any changes i’ve made in the document. I particularly enjoyed the final page.

Fix up the errors and I’ll see you back in class.

 

Thor

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe you sent him that picture.” Jane shook her head as they walked toward their Literature class for the first class back after break. Darcy was practically skipping.

“Why not? He loved it and I may as well get some use out of that stupid piece of fabric.” Darcy shrugged, juggling her books against her hip. “I’m gonna fuck that man before semester is out, you just watch me.”

“You don’t need the grade though!” Jane cried out in exasperation. “You’re doing fine without it.”

Darcy came to a skidding hault.

“I am appalled that you think that I would waste sex on a stupid grade, Jane!” She put a hand over her heart and blinked at her friend. Jane turned and raised an eyebrow.

“My mistake?” Jane asked, shaking her head. “It’s really just about sex?”

“Uh, have you seen that man, Jane?” Darcy rolled her eyes. “I mean, shit I know you and Bruce are into the tantric shit but you _have_ seen our professor right?” Darcy asked, placing her hand on Jane’s shoulder. “He’s fucking gorgeous and I haven’t been laid in _months_.” She let out a dramatic sigh. “Not since Ian.”

“Don’t even talk about him.” Jane scowled. “He was a dick.”

“Nah, he just didn’t know how to use his very well.”

Jane let out a laugh and the girls pushed through the door. Darcy glanced at Professor Odinson as they passed, catching his eye as he looked up from the book he had open in front of him. She winked, he grinned and she took her seat.

She smoothed her skirt under her desk and crossed her legs. She saw his eyes flicker toward her and he sucked in a breath.

“Good god, he can’t keep his eyes off you.” Jane muttered to her.

“I know.” Darcy sounded smug and Jane let out a small laugh.

The lecture started and she kept her legs closed for a few minutes. Then she uncrossed them and let her knees fall open.

“What did you do?” Jane asked with a hiss as the Professor stumbled on his words and choked. The class paused as he reached for his water.

“Nothing!” Darcy replied but Jane gave her a disbelieving look. “I don’t have underwear on-”

“DARCY!”

Darcy just laughed, hushing her friend. “Shh, he’s starting again.” She grinned at her friend. Jane’s cheeks were red but Darcy’s were not. They never were.

Professor Odinson’s eyes were dark and smouldering every time he looked her way and she had some fun with it, keeping her legs parted, crossing them over to flash him thigh, straightening them as much as she could and rubbing her hands over her thighs, which was personally her favourite because it was turning her on with him.

By the time class was over she was soaked and aching.

“Miss Lewis, a word please? Regarding your essay.” He called out as he dismissed everyone very quickly.

Darcy glanced at Jane as they stood. “Hook, line and sinker.” She snickered and Jane couldn’t help but smile and roll her eyes.

“Well no one can say you don’t get what you want.” She replied. “Want me to take some of your books? I have a feeling you’re not going to your next class.”

“Jane, you’re a diamond and I owe you.”

“You out of the room on Friday. It’s mine and Bruce’s anniversary and Tony won’t get out of their room because he’s an asshole.” Jane said as she loaded her bag up with Darcy’s books.

“Done. Enjoy.” Darcy said breezily, carrying her satchel and two books down to the front of the room.

The blonde Miss Kyle was standing in front of Professor Odinson, prattling on about something to do with her essay but it was obvious he wasn’t listening to her. As soon as he saw Darcy getting closer he shook his head.

“If your assignment isn’t in today you get a failing grade, Miss Kyle.” His voice sounded harsh but Darcy could see he was restraining himself.

“But -”

“No buts. You better get started.” He nodded to the door, effectively dismissing her. Miss Kyle let out a huff and pushed past Darcy.

Neither Professor Odinson nor Darcy moved until the door had swung shut behind the woman.

“You.” His voice was husky and he stepped out from behind the podium.

Darcy backed up against the desk.

“Me.” She smiled sweetly. “What can I do for you, Professor?”

She barely had chance to think when he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her toward him. She wasted no time in clutching his sweater and bringing his head to hers in a lip-crushing kiss that was long over due.

She gasped for air when she could, feeling his tongue drag over her lips and she nipped him. He let out a groan, his hands sliding from her shoulders to bunch her skirt around her waist.

“You have no panties on.” He said as he slid is hands over her pert ass, squeezing her flesh hard enough to make her gasp again.

“Nope. Thought that’d get your attention.” She smirked, rolling her hips against the hardness that was bulging against the fly of his slacks. She let out a moan, feeling his fingers tighten against her flesh. “You gonna punish me professor? Spank me for being a bad student?”

“You have no shame do you?” He said in amusement, pushing her against the desk until she was perched on the wood.

“Nope.” She shook her head, her hands going for the belt and fly of his pants. She wrenched them down and made a delighted noise when he sprang free from his pants. She gripped him with both hands, relishing in the moan that was brought forth from deep in his chest and she rubbed the droplet of precome all over the smooth head.

“I’ve thought about this for a long time.”

“Almost a whole semester.” Darcy nodded. She dipped her head and flicked her tongue over his slit. “We’ve wasted so much time.”

“So much.” he agreed, his knees feeling weak.

“I’m sure we can make up for it.” She puffed some air against his sensitive flesh and he sucked in a breath.

His hands shot out to steady himself on her shoulders when she dipped her head and took him in her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him in. She bobbed up and down for a few moments, her palms cupping and massaging his balls before she swallowed him down and hummed lightly, swallowing around his length.

“Fucking hell. Miss Lewis I’m going to -”

She pulled away with a loud pop and wiped the corner of her mouth. “Miss Lewis sounds so dirty when I have my mouth around your cock, Professor.” She said innocently, watching his face redden as he tried to hold on.

He licked his lips ad watched her a moment, his pupils blow so wide there was almost no blue left to see.

“Stand up and take this off.” He ordered, tugging on her sweater. She did as she was told, lifting her arms to assist him. It left her in her tartan skirt and black lace bra and he reached out to flick her nipple through the lace. “Turn around.” He said next, watching as she licked her lips and turned to face the desk, placing her palms flat against it.

She pushed her ass out and sighed as he pushed her skirt up to bare her to him.

“You are exceptionally beautiful.” He murmured as he pressed closer to her, his cock sliding up the curve of her ass. He reached around, his fingers finding her bare, slick slit and his groan mimicked hers as he slid his fingers along her heat. “You’re so wet for me, Miss Lewis…”

“I am.” She nodded. “I’m aching too. Are you going to make me come, Professor?” She asked innocently.

“I might.” He nodded, dipping his finger into her depths. She whined and ground against him, flexing her ass to cup his cock. He rutted forward against her, pumping his fingers in and out, his thumb playing her clit like a fiddle. The little breathy moans she was making almost had him spilling his seed against her back.

Without warning she tossed her head back, a long moan escaping her throat as she clenched around his fingers, her pussy pulsing with an orgasm. Her nails scraped across his desk and he stilled, letting her ride it out.

“Please.” She gasped finally, looking up at him. “Please, Professor, fuck me.”

He didn’t hesitate to back up a little and line himself up. He captured her lips in a searing kiss as he thrust into her, hard and fast. Her cry was muffled by his lips and tongue as he kissed her mindlessly.

She was hot and tight and it was ecstasy. He could still feel small pulses from her previous orgasm and it spurred him on. “You like it hard, Miss Lewis?” He whispered in her ear, biting the lobe.

“Hard and fast.” She nodded, pressing back against him to make his thrust even harder. She cried out so he did it again. Books fell from his desk and papers scattered over the floor but he didn’t stop, he just crowded his body over hers to fuck her mindlessly. “Want to feel this for days.” She murmured and he palmed her ass with a resounding crack. She cried out and reached back behind her, grabbing his hair and tugging hard.

He slid a hand up her torso, cupping her full breast easily in his hands. He played with her nipple through the lace again before he got annoyed with the obstruction and pulled it off her completely. Her breasts spilled free and the sigh was magnificent.

“You are fucking beautiful, Darcy.” He gasped, feeling his balls tighten. He reached between her legs again and found her sensitive bud. “You close?” He asked. She nodded and his hips snapped into hers. “Wanna feel you come around me, Darce.” He muttered. She nodded again and for a few moments they were lost in their rhythm, both so close to their ends.

Her fingers scraped through his scalp and she let out a loud cry and he felt her tighten around him.

It was all he needed and then he was blowing his load deep inside her, his brain minutely aware that they hadn’t been safe about this but his libido not caring. She was pulsing and he was on a high.

“Jesus Christ that was better than I imagined.” Darcy breathed, turning to look over her shoulder at the god of a man behind her. He leant over and kissed her shoulder and neck, his beard tickling her skin.

“There’s so much more that I imagined.” He murmured. They both moaned as he slid out of her. “I… didn’t mean to come in you either.” He froze, suddenly worried about the repercussions of that stupid moment.

“It’s ok. I have an IUD and I’m totally clean, I swear.” She straightened up, leaning against him. “No babies for me.”

“Hear, hear.” He muttered in agreeance. They took a few moments to clean up, Darcy producing a pair of black, cotton panties out of her bag that she slipped on under her skirt. “So, what else did you imagine?”

Thor grinned, glancing at the time.

“Not enough time now... “ He said and she held up a hand.

“Say no more, Professor. I know when I’m done.” She picked up her bag but he stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. He dipped his head and kissed her softly, sweetly and she lost her breath for a second.

“ _That_ is not what I meant.” He shook his head. “I have another class to teach, but I’m free later if you wish to find out what else I’ve thought.”

Darcy’s eyebrows rose briefly before she grinned. She plucked a pen from the mess on the desk behind them and scribbled her digits on his palm before kissing it.

“Gimmie a call and we’ll set something up, _Professor_.” She winked and kissed him once more before sashaying her hips and disappearing out the classroom door.

 

* * *

 


End file.
